


Whumptober 2020 - 9 - Terminal Disease

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 3





	Whumptober 2020 - 9 - Terminal Disease

“You’ve been quiet all day. What’s up?” Dillon asked.

“It’s nothing,” Ziggy said quietly.

“It has to be something. You’re never this quiet.”

“The.. the newest tests Dr. K ran.. It’s not good, Dillon.”

“What do you mean?” He was quiet.

“When I was younger, I was sick. We thought it went away, or it did, for a while. But it’s back.” 

  
“Sick? What’s wrong?”

Ziggy took a deep breath, “Dillon.. I’m dying.”

Dillon stopped the car and looked over in shock. “There has to be something that can be done.”

“There isn’t. Dr. K has already talked to the best doctors.”

Dillon growled, “Why are you so accepting of this? Why aren’t you fighting for yourself?”

“I know when it’s pointless to fight.” 

“How can you say that!?” 

Ziggy just shrank slightly in his seat.

Dillon took a deep breath, “I’m sorry.. What can I do?”

Ziggy shook his head, “Just.. don’t leave me?”

“Never would.”


End file.
